Don't Speak
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: FINAL CHAP UP! Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus have hidden feelings for eachother and after years of being apart, they finally bury the feelings and decide to remain friends. But what happens after a brothers mistake causes everything to become stronger?
1. The Beginning

Hey guys!! This is my first fic that im posting on and im kinda new to all this stuff, but I hope you like it. Yes, i know, my summarys suck majorly...just excuse 'em ;) . Anyways, this is a Jeff/Trish fic, rated PG-13. The first chap is really short, sorry! but it just gives you a taste of what the story's about. Im not sure when the next time i'll be updating is, not **too** soon, i know. Enjoy this chapter for now and please remember: R&R!!!

**Don't Speak**

One again, the man known to the world as Jeff Hardy made his way through the busy airport, on his way to the next scheduled Raw show. Matt was out due to his injury, and Amy was, as usual, right at his bedside. So, where does that leave the youngster of the extreme trio? By himself, somewhere he should be used to, but was not.

"Flight 167 is now boarding," A woman spoke over the system. Jeff grabbed his bag and dragged it behind him, trying to get to the gate as soon as possible.

With a smile, Jeff handed the woman at the gate his ticket, and went to board his flight. Soon, he found his seat on the plane and immediately slipped on his headphones, ignoring the flight attendant's speech.

As he slipped into a dreamy-like state, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Mind if I sit here?" Jeff turned to see a young, familiar woman gazing down at him.

"Sure," Jeff answered, as the blond took her seat. He silently watched as she grabbed a magazine, notebook, and pen out of her bag and put the rest under her seat. She wasn't really paying any attention to him, but his focus wouldn't get off of her. She was mesmerizing. Perfect in every single way. Streaks of golden in her hair, a bright smile that could break glass, a body to die for, and an amazing personality to top it all off. Little did she know of the feelings Jeff had for her. The oh-so-painful feelings he had kept a secret for so long.

(Almost an hour later) With heavy eyelids, Jeff woke up from a short nap. He looked out the window, confused at first, then realizing he was still on the plane. Another flight attendant had woke him up, stating that the plan would be landing soon. With tense muscles from the odd position he was sleeping in, Jeff tried lifting his arm up, but couldn't. He looked over and realized an angel had fallen asleep on his arm. He laughed, and decided not to wake her, for his own sake.

Almost 2 years a week from now, Jeff recalled how the two of them had romantic relationship everyone was talking about. The fans had an amazing reaction, as did everyone backstage. It was _perfect_, everything was going great. Until that horrible night, the tipsy couple broke their own commitment. And after Trish had a false-alarm pregnancy, they broke it off. But, it was their own little secret. All of a sudden, everything just stopped. No one knew, but they never asked questions. Maybe the way Trish was always sick and Jeff rude gave them the 'back off' signal?

Soon, the WWE officials noticed, and sent Jeff and Trish packing their bags for a small vacation...to get everything together again. Once they returned a few months later, everyone acted as if nothing had happened. They swore to each other they'd never repeat what happened at their vacation the WWE sent them on, and so far they'd kept each other's promises.

And now, almost two years later, they were finally becoming good friends again. And the aching pain in Jeff's heart reminded him of how much he really missed Trish. He had never meant to lose her.

"Trish?" He whispered softly, "Trish, hun, wake up."

Slowly, the blond opened her eyes with a big yawn and stretch. She looked up at Jeff, eyes getting wider as she realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Oh, damn it, Jeff. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean--"

"Shhh," Jeff laughed. "It's alright, Trish, I don't mind."

They looked at each other for what seemed like forever. Then Trish smiled and said, "Thanks, Jeff." With a wink.

(A.U) so, theres the first chapter!! i hope u liked it, chapter 2 should be up soon, along with a few other new Jeff/Trish fics. :) Thanks a bunch!! Candy


	2. Embers of the Fire

Heres chapter 2 guys!! Once again, i hope you like it. Its short, and usually all my chapters will be this short. More should be up real soon!

.::Candy::.

**(Chapter 2)**

He and Trish separated only 2 short hours after they had gotten off the plane. With a heavy sigh, Jeff exited from his hotel room and walked into the lobby. She had only fallen asleep upon his arm, but little did she know of the effect it had on him. Finally, after almost 2 years, he was beginning to miss what he had lost. And, after 2 years, she was finally coming back to him.

He walked across the lobby and politely nodded to the men and woman working behind the desk, eyeing the fireplace and few oversized sofas that surrounded it. Once he settled into a huge, soft chair he realized he was not alone. Sitting directly across from the fireplace was no one other then Trish. He was stunned for a moment, caught up in the embers of her beauty.

She was wearing a white, winter sweater with an oversized, baggy neck. Her denim jeans fit tightly around her curves as she lay on the sofa, hands under her cheek as she faced the fireplace with a dreamy, lost look upon her face. She looked so...sad.

He silently watched as her eyelids began to flutter, then slowly close as shadows from the fire danced upon them. Jeff stared in pain, his mind floating off into different directions...depths of the sky. Finally, he made a decision and got up off his chair.

"Trish..." He spoke softly, not wanting to startle her. It didn't take much for her to wake up and realized she had fallen asleep.

"Jeff?" She stuttered, taking in a heavy breath and sitting up. Once she realized where she was, her face brightened up. "Oh! Jeff! Hey! Did I fall asleep?"

He laughed, "Only for a minute or two,"

She sighed happily, and lost her gaze in the burning embers of the fireplace. And, soon, Jeff lost himself also.

"What ever happened to us, Jeff?" Trish suddenly spoke, not breaking her gaze, lips forming a thin line.

The question took him totally by surprise, he stuttered. "I...I'm not so sure...Trish."

For a while, Trish didn't respond. She just stared into the fire with an upset look drawn across her beautiful features, and seemed totally unaware of the fact Jeff was still sitting down by her knees. Finally, she responded, although it was nothing Jeff wanted to hear. "What a waste," She sighed pitifully, got up without saying good-bye, and went to her hotel room.

The comment Trish had made earlier burned in his brain. A waste? Unfortunately, he didn't catch Trish's hotel room number when she went inside it after the short life of their conversation. If he still needed to talk to Trish, then he'd just ask the late-night clerk. A waste...what could she have meant? Although he didn't know what she meant, he felt inside as if the answer was obvious, he just couldn't find it. Maybe the comment had something to do with her sudden sadness? Who knows. Jeff thought.

He crawled under the covers of his cold, hotel room bed and shut off the light hanging on the wall next to him, knowing all too well that not to far down the hall the woman he loved was doing just that.


	3. The Hauntings

Hey guys!! I would have updated earlier, but since I'm perfect, i'd forgotten how to upload the chapters! Oops! lol, but i finally managed to figure it out, so here's chapter 3! More chapters should be up really soon! Heres a few shoutouts to my R&Rers... :)

Chrissy--You're still the best, hun!! Thanks so much! Mwah!

Phoenix--I know!! Jeff/Trish fics are the best!! Thanks again.

Trishrocks--I miss Jeff too!! Hopefully he'll be back in the WWE real soon! Thanks a bunch.

JeffnTrish4ever--I love your stories also! Thanks! ;)

Sockospice--Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I think i know what you mean by changing tenses, I just don't know where. Could you point an example out, please? (Don't worry, you really sound like you know what you're talkin about, so i believe you ;) )

And a huge thanks to all those who've been reading :)

.::Candy::.

**(Chapter 3)**

"Jeff..." Matt nagged, "I think you should tell her how you feel."

Jeff looked up curiously at his older brother who was standing above him. Jeff was just simply sitting in the locker room tying his wrestling boots when Matt walked in, and began some small-talk which he quickly turned into Trish. "She obviously cares for you too,"

"I don't know, Matt." Jeff sighed, "It's not that easy. I mean, after what we've been through in the past? C'mon."

Matt just looked down at his little blue-haired brother, who was trying to ignore his stare, and grunted.

On Matt's way out, Jeff could her him mumbling to himself. Something about love and selfishness... Out of the many times Matt had told him what he should do in certain situations, Jeff could only remember a very faint few where he was wrong. He sighed to himself, realizing Matt was probably right, and went to wrestle his match.

Trish sat in silence backstage, drifting off into the wonderful sounds of her music playing in the small radio beside her. As she drifted off, she waited patiently for Jeff's match against Steven Richards. Her match opened the show, so she had the rest of the night to do what she pleased. And watching Jeff's match was exactly that.

Contemplating her thoughts, the vibrations of the Hardy entrance music suddenly rung through her mind. And then, there he was, glowing under the electric purple lights right along side Matt.

She watched his match in silence, studied him with anticipation. There he was, so close, but yet so far. But, why did she care? He wasn't even going to think about being with her. Not after what happened...

The painful memories came flooding back.

.Flashback.

"I never knew it'd be so damn hard to climb up a few stairs," Trish slurred, followed by a high-pitched hiccup that sent her laughing hysterically upon their hotel room bed.

The couple had just come back from a bar with their few Raw roster friends. A very giddy Trish had a few too many drinks, and Jeff was no different.

Trish rolled over to her side and fell off the bed with a heavy 'thud'. "Ow!" She screamed and laughed at the same time. Jeff rushed over to her aid.

"You alright?" He asked, clumsily trying to help her up.

Even with the small straps of her dress hanging off her shoulders, the tousled hair, and the smudged eye makeup, to Jeff Trish seemed totally irresistible. She fell against him as she finally came to her feet, and locked her eyes upon his lips.

Even though he was also drunk, Jeff recognized the flare in her eyes. "Trish..." He tried his hardest to speak sternly, but his voice weakened to a burning, lustful plea, "Remember...?"

"I know, baby." She spoke devilishly. "But, just for tonight?"

He didn't have to answer with words, and soon something else of Trish's was locked with his lips.

.End of flashback.

Soon, she realized she was crying. Stop it, Trish. She told herself. People are going wonder. Although, Trish knew all too well that everyone was already starting the old Jeff/Trish rumors again. Jeff's match was soon over, a glorious victory shared with his brother, and she watched as the two brothers came walking backstage.

She hadn't spoken with him since the fireplace moment at the hotel, and she still wasn't ready for his questions she had to soon face.

With a sigh, she changed into her favorite black top, the one Jeff always used to compliment her on, and headed towards his locker room.

"I'd say that went pretty well, don't you?" Matt asked his brother, who slumped into their dressing room.

"Yeah," He said confidently, sitting back against the couch and minding his own business.

Matt noticed how Jeff soon drifted off into his own little world again. He always seemed to do that. A world, Matt thought, that was haunted by Trish.

(A.N. I've noticed how a few of you have been wondering about Trish's "what a waste," comment. I'm sorry it wasnt in this chapter, but it should be in chapter 4)


	4. Just the two of us

Hey guys! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! But, it answers a lot of your questions including the ever-so-famous 'what a waste' comment. ;) Chapter 5 should be up...oh, say...today? Lol, expect lots of updates this weekend. Maybe even another story? ;) Thanks to all who've been reading!!! Much love,

.::Candy::.

Lil Nomi: Really? Thanks! Glad to know you enjoy my story n' me! :)

**(Chapter 4)**

As Matt began to untie his wrestling boots, there was a faint knock on the door. "You wanna get that?" Matt asked, but Jeff wasn't listening. So he took it upon himself to answer the door while Jeff drifted off. After another knock, Matt opened the door.

And there stood Trish.

"Is Jeff in there?" She asked, looking over his shoulder.

Matt turned around and looked at Jeff, who, in recognizing Trish's voice, was turned around from his perch on the couch, looking out the door.

"He's right here." Matt said with a smile, leading her into their dressing room. "I'll leave you two alone," He winked at Jeff, "Remember what I told you!" He whispered and pointed to Trish when she wasn't looking.

Jeff just rolled his eyes and came to his feet as Matt shut the door behind him. "So," he began, "What's up?"

"Jeff, I think it's about time we had a talk."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. The two of them were standing parallel to each other, hands folded across their chests.

"Okay," Jeff said, "Let's talk."

Trish took it upon herself to walk over to the couch Jeff was sitting on earlier, and sat down. "I've been thinking about us lately," She said, "And I think it's about time we start over,"

Jeff walked over to the couch and leaned over it, placing his forearms upon the edge and hands folded in front of him, "What do you mean?" He spoke softly. He watched as the blonde he loved so much sighed, but did not turn her head back and look at him.

"Remember when we used to be best friends, before we were in love?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah..."

"Jeff," Trish broke down, "I miss you," She turned around and kneeled on the couch cushion, throwing her arms around Jeff's neck.

Shocked by her actions, Jeff gently hugged her back, not knowing what to say. "I miss you, too," He spoke, "But what are you saying?"

"Let's be best friends again, Jeff. Inseparable, the way we used to be. Please?"

It wasn't a question, nor was it a demand. It was a plea. A not-so-silent cry for help.

"Alright, Trish." Jeff soothed, "Besides, I want it too much to say no,"

"This time, let's keep our commitments, okay?" She released his neck.

"Right," Jeff smiled, then walked over to the other side of the couch at sat next to her. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked as she fixed her smudged eye-makeup.

"Sure," She smiled.

"What did you mean when we were talking by the fireplace. What was a waste?"

She looked at him, eyes burning deeply, and said,

"Us."


	5. All Over Again

Heres chapter 5 as i promised, guys!! Hope you like it! 6 should be up soon

.::candy::.

So what if I didn't take Matt's advice? Jeff thought to himself. I kinda told Trish how I felt, right? Jeff sighed to himself and ran his fingers through the bluish mess of hair upon his head as he walked through the lobby.

It had been a week since their conversation, and as Trish wanted, they were inseparable all over again. Sometimes, he felt a little uncomfortable around Trish. The way they were always tickling each other and acting like a couple of teenagers made him reminisce about their past relationship. How could something so beautiful go so wrong?

"Jeff!" Trish called from the fireplace. The fireplace. "I've been waiting for you! I don't have a key!"

Jeff over exaggerated his laugh as she approached him, "Haha," He mocked, "_I_ have a key,"

"I know you do," She smiled devilishly, "That's why I've been waiting. I want it."

"Well, sure, Trish!" He exclaimed, "You can have it!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the hotel room they were sharing and handed it to her, but just as she reached for it he pulled away. "Wait a minute," He said, "Where's your key?"

She blushed, "I, uh, dunno."

"Oh!" Jeff said, "In that case, you can have it." He handed her the key then extended his arm as high as he could just as she was about to grab it, "If you can reach,"

"Jeff!" She laughed, "Are you makin' fun of me?"

"Naw, only the fact that you're really short and I know you can't reach." Jeff laughed as Trish pulled his arm down and took the key out of his hand.

She was dangerously close.

"Brat," She smiled, and ran up the stairs to their room.

Trish had been hearing it. Jeff had been hearing it, too. People were starting rumors again. Matt had pointed out a few articles on the internet about how they were back together and in love again. They even found one where the site claimed they got their hands on a sex tape of the two.

Trish had always laughed them off, saying a quirky comment about them. And Jeff would always play along. Although, on the inside, there was a small part of him that wanted most of those stories to be real. How could something that had the potential to be the truth be so fake?

Jeff came into their hotel room to see Trish jumping happily on her bed. "I like this place," She said breathlessly, jumping off the bed.

"I noticed," Jeff said, laughing. "C'mon, we should be leaving for Raw, shouldn't we?"

Trish lifted up her bags and threw them over her shoulder, "Probably," She said with an evil grin.

"What was at for?" Jeff said as the couple exited their hotel room.

"What was what?" She said innocently.

"That smile," He said, "You're up to something."

"Who? Me?" She laughed, "No, I'm not." Then as she began walking down the staircase, she began to sing. "I know something you don't know..."


	6. True Feelings

Hey guys!! I'm not to happy with the beginning on this chapter, but im not sure what i could do to make it better. I hope you like it anyways!! Lately, i've been very very happy with all the reviews :) thanks guys!! Heres chapter 6, 7 should be up soon!

.::candy::.

Chicken Legs--Lol, thank you for the idea! But in the beginning of the story i already stated what happened. So, if you'd like, i'll make sure to add it in my next story (which i should be starting to write real, real soon ;) )

Jhanelle--Jeff and Trisy will be together soon, don't you worry! :)

* * *

**(Chapter 6)**

Once the couple arrived to the arena, they bumped into Matt and Amy. Matt didn't necessarily approve of Jeff and Trish just being friends, nor did Amy. They had this little theory in their heads that they were going to get back together again. So, this was just like what happened in their previous relationship. Except, with a different 'happy ending'.

"Hey, Jeff." Amy smiled slyly, then she looked at Trish and they shared a giggle.

Jeff lifted an eyebrow at Matt, but he only smiled and shrugged in return. "Okay," He said, "What's going on here?"

"You'll find out," Amy said, winking.

Trish laughed and slid her arm across Jeff's back, "Yeah, don't worry about it,"

Jeff walked in-between Matt and Amy and headed to see what his match was for that night. The rest of them followed.

"I don't even have a match tonight," Jeff grunted as he scanned the card of events. "What's there not to know?"

Just then, a man working backstage approached them. "Jeff Hardy? Mr. McMahon would like to speak with you,"

Jeff lifted an eyebrow at Trish, Matt, and Amy. They all laughed and started following him to Vince McMahon's office.

"Oh! Why look who it is! Come on in guys and take a seat," Vince boomed as he folded some papers and shoved them in his desk.

Everyone had goofy grins on their faces, keeping their eyes locked on Jeff. Who, in return, would lift an eyebrow and mouth "what?" Vince was explaining something that didn't even have anything to do with the four of them, and Jeff was growing impatient.

"...and, Jeff, I'd like you to be our next WWE World Champion." Vince spoke.

Jeff felt everyone's gaze upon him as he looked up at Vince McMahon. His heart stopped beating for a second, his blood ran cold. "You're serious?" Jeff asked.

"You bet I am," Vince smiled ruefully, "So, what do ya say? Are ya up for the offer?"

On the inside, Jeff was screaming. Shouting at the top of his lungs. This was everything he wanted. The reason why his return to the WWE was so damn important in the first place. And now, it was there. The opportunity, only moments away from his grasp. "Hell yeah," He smiled.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me," Jeff said as the four of them walked into the Hardy locker room.

"Why would we?" Trish laughed.

The only reason Jeff didn't have a match scheduled was because he had to interrupt someone else's. HHH, the current World Champion, versus Chris Jericho. Trish and Amy had a little match of their own, and Matt was shooting a small clip with Jeff backstage.

Everyone was so excited about Jeff's new title shot. But Jeff himself was still a little down. Matt kept saying "Now you have everything you've ever wanted." Which was almost true, but there was still one thing that remained out of his reach. Trish.

"I think it's about time, isn't it?" Amy said as her and her blonde friend walked back to their own locker room.

"Yes," Trish laughed, "A little overdue if you ask me."

Amy agreed. "Trish?"

"Hm?"

"How come you and Jeff decided to be just friends? Don't you love him?" Amy looked curiously at her friend.

Trish hesitated, "Can I trust you with the truth?"

"You know you can, Trish." Amy reassured her.

Trish sighed. "Okay, fine. I still want to be just friends, but I don't want it to be this way forever. I love Jeff, and I miss him more then anything in the world. But after what happened between us all those years ago, I'm not so sure I can just rush back into a romantic relationship with him again. Although it's not what I want, it's for the better. And now with his World Champion thing coming up, I don't want to get in his way."

"Trish!" Amy exclaimed, "How could you get in his way?! He loves you so much! Can't you see that?"

"I love him too," Trish spoke quietly, "But I just...can't."


	7. Group Date

As Trish and Amy walked through the halls on their way to the stage, Jeff silently watched from a distance.

Matt placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, man." He said with a smile. "Trish on your mind?"

"Just a little bit," Jeff laughed, "But that little bit won't go away."

"I know how you're feeling," Matt said, "It'll be alright, trust me. Just keep your mind on the title shot now."

"I'm trying," Jeff said, "Trust me. It's just a little hard." He stared back down the long hallway. Trish has her title, and I want mine. Jeff thought. But, as for each other, we're lost.

That night, Amy and Trish waited silently beside Jeff as he warmed up only moments before his run-in. Trish stared longingly stared at him as Amy grinned at her blonde friend. Matt was backstage, deciding to leave Jeff to himself. He had ordered the girls to leave him alone to, mostly focusing on Amy, but they ignored.

"Don't be so nervous about this, Jeff." Amy informed him, "This is just the beginning. There's plenty more matches and run-ins involving your soon-to-be World Title shot."

"I know that," Jeff shot back, releasing one of his stretches. "But you won't get it. You never will."

Trish shot Amy a look. And by the look on the Woman Champ's face, Amy could tell she was a little concerned about Jeff's comment.

"Well, I'm sorry." Amy replied half-sarcastically.

Jeff sighed, "Forget about it."

Before anything else could be said, Jeff's music suddenly hit and he waiting a few moments before rushing out to the ring.

"Something's wrong," Amy said as they both looked at the spot Jeff had just occupied.

"I know," Trish sighed, "And I think I know what the problem is,"

Amy didn't ask what Trish had meant, which was a good thing. Trish didn't feel like explaining to Amy how she figured Jeff's problem was her own self.

"Awesome job, Jeff!" Arn called as Jeff walked back to his locker room after the very successful run-in.

He nodded, "Thank you,"

Soon, he found Matt and Amy running towards him.

"Hey! Jeff, that was awesome!" Amy called, running into his arms. She gave him a huge non-romantic hug. And Matt patted his brother's stinging shoulder.

"Are ya up for a little partying, Jeff?" Matt asked, "A few of us thought we'd go to a restaurant or something as a celebration."

Jeff managed to laugh only a little. "Sure," He said.

"Alright!" Amy cheered, "I'll go get Trish," Amy ran off, mess of read hair swaying behind her.

"Don't worry," Matt laughed as he spotted the uncertain look upon Jeff's face, "We won't be out all night. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Jeff put on a fake smile and agreed. Although, on the inside, he knew this was one of the few times Matt was wrong.

Matt and Amy were in their own hotel room a few doors down getting ready for the night. Jeff on the other hand, was impatiently waiting for Trish to emerge from the bathroom. "Are you done yet?" He grumbled through the door from his perch on the bed.

"Just wait!" Trish laughed, unsuccessfully trying to sound serious. "Beauty takes time, you should know that by now."

Jeff could sense that on the other side of the door Trish had a sneaky grin upon her face. "I should?" He asked, getting up and pacing in front of the door.

"Well, traveling with Amy and all. And then there's me, of course."

"I don't think I've ever seen either of you look bad," Jeff said nonchalantly.

Just as he spoke, Trish opened the door. She stepped out, and Jeff watched as the tight denim jeans she was wearing clung to her ever-so-wonderfully. Her blond locks flowing over her tight, light blue halter. And her still moist skin full of shimmer. Oh, how he still yearned to touch her skin the way he used to. In the loving way, where his only goal was to please her with the ever-so-soft sensations.

Trish snapped him out of his longing dream.

"Aren't you gonna go in there?" She asked, nodded towards the bathroom.

"Oh!" Jeff said, "Yeah, I am." He grabbed his bag and walked in, but before shutting the door he turned around and peeked at Trish, "You look beautiful, by the way." He said.

Trish turned around to see Jeff's passionate expression. "Thanks," She spoke softly, biggest smile upon her face.

After his shower, Jeff batted away the mist in the air as he searched for something to wear. It couldn't be just anything. It had to be perfect. At the bottom of his bag, he found a black pin-stripe shirt that matched his wrestling pants. Without being tucked in, it was perfect. He slipped on the shirt and began contemplating what to do with his hair. Perfect, he thought as an idea slipped into his head.

He searched, but couldn't find what he was looking for. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Trish holding just that. "Is this what you're looking for?" She asked sneakily, referring to the dark grayish bandana she held in her hand.

"That would be it," Jeff said smiling, taking the bandana from her hand and tying it around his head. "Thanks," He drawled.


	8. Painful Memories

Hey again, guys!! I'm sorry for my lack of updates recently. I just haven't been up to it. :) But im getting pretty far in Dont Speak, and the end is coming up! Im on chapter 16 right now, so there should be around 20 chapters total. I hope thats enough to keep you happy. :) In this chap, there's a little bit of drama..but im sure you love it non-the-less. The reviews are coming along great, and im really happy with Little Black Dress' success too!! More updates should be up soon! Take care all! :)

Luv always,

Candy

**T**he two couples met in the lobby around 11 at night. Jeff was tiered, and a little overwhelmed at the recent string of events. He wasn't really up to partying a little, but he knew it make both Matt and Amy feel better to know he was still up for things. Although, he wasn't.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Amy asked, shoving her hands into the warm pockets of her midriff sweater.

"As ready as we could be," Trish smiled as the four of them walked out of the hotel, "Where are we going anyways?"

Matt laughed, "We're not so sure yet," He said, "We're just gonna walk downtown and go to where ever looks good,"

"Sounds good to me," Trish smiled at Jeff and winked, keeping her true feelings locked inside.

It was now around 11:30, and the small group of wrestlers were still in their search, looking for a bar, a mall, _something_. Adam and jay, otherwise known as Edge and Christian, joined them shortly after they left the hotel.

"Is there nothing around here?" Jay asked as he and Adam gazed through a passing store display window.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed stopping in the middle of his tracks. "That place looks open," He pointed to a bar on the other side of the street, "How 'bout we go there?"

Jeff stood still, staring back at the familiar, ghostly bar that now haunted his past. It happened there, almost this very week two years ago. The night they make that horrible mistake. Jeff watched as what seemed like a dark shadow feel over his surroundings.

A few feet behind him, Trish stood silent, frozen in her spot. She too stared at that place, the single bar where too much didn't enter in her brain fast enough. What happened that night effected her whole life. From that night, 'til this very second. She began to tremble, her eye's wide with fear, feet not being able to move.

Jeff looked back at her, and immediately noticed the look upon her face. She was standing there, shaking, like a little lost girl. By now, everyone was staring with worried looks upon their faces. "Trish…" Jeff soothed, reaching for her. But she backed away.

"No…" She trembled, growing louder, "No!" Without taking a last glance at everyone around her, she turned around.

And ran.


	9. Talk To Me

**(Chapter 9)**  
(Only moments later) Jeff took a quick step forward, to chase after the woman he loved, then stopped. He turned around and shot the rest of them an uncertain look, although they didn't look so sure what to do themselves. Matt was the only one who responded. "Go!" He shouted.  
Jeff didn't need another second to make a decision. He nodded ever-so-slightly then turned around, and began running after the woman he longed for.Through the thick crowds of people ahead of him, Jeff could see Trish a few feet away. Even Trish couldn't get too far, too fast with shoes with a heel that big. "Trish!" Jeff called, pushing others out of his way, "Trish!" Either she didn't hear him, or she just wished to ignore.  
Trish reached the hotel before Jeff did, but he was right on her tail. She flung open the glass doors, bolted into the lobby, and ran up the stairs as best as she could. Only a mere foot away from her, Jeff reached to grab her once she reached their hotel room, but what he received in return was a door slammed in his face."Trish.." He begged, "I think we need to talk," From his perch outside the door, Jeff would hear Trish sobbing continuously. It broke is heart.  
Then, he remembered something, it was his room too. He searched through his pockets and finally found it, holding his room key up in triumph. Quickly, he slid the key in and opened the heavy door to see the heart-breaking image of Trish leaning against her dresser, knees to her chest, sobbing.  
"Trish…" Jeff soothed, coming towards her. She flinched when he first approached, but she wouldn't dare look up at him. She didn't need anymore pain. "C'mere," He said, lifting her up and cradling the blonde in his arms. "Okay, baby," He began, feeling her tears seeping into his shirt, "Tell me, what's wrong?" "I..I can't." She sobbed. Everything inside the small blonde was shaking. Although she was now inside, the cold chill still clung to her skin. Her heart was broken, shattered into a million little pieces, more scattered then the stars in the sky. The flashbacks wouldn't stop. Those horrible, painful flashbacks.  
"Trish," Jeff began, "I know why you're crying. I recognized that damn place too. Talk to me baby, I need to know." "I hate that place, Jeff." Trish spat in anger.  
"I know you do, but that's not why you're crying. Answer my question, Trish." "I can't stand being away from you, baby." She looked up at him, catching the mesmerizing gaze in his emerald eyes.  
"I'm right here," Jeff said, confused.  
"No," She spoke softly, "No matter how close I am to you, you're still so far away. I miss the way we used to be. Romantically. I miss the way you used to hold me, speak to me as if you'd never stop talking.--" "Trish.." Jeff interrupted, not sure if he wanted to hear what she was saying.  
"No!" She sobbed, cutting him off and continuing to speak. "I've been living lies all these years. The whole time I wanted to be with you. Don't think for one minute I wasn't jealous of all those girls hanging over you 24/7. I've been longing way too long, Jeff. I love you." Trish stared up at him, hoping for an answer. But Jeff gave her nothing. He just stared back into her brown eyes, which seemed to be getting more hurt by the minute. "Jeff.." She choked. But, once again, he didn't answer. And this time it was his turn to run.


	10. HeartBroken

**(Chapter 10)**  
His heart felt like it was beating in his head, and all the people Jeff passed seemed to be staring as he ran down the long staircase to the lobby. Thank God Trish didn't chase after him, although she probably wanted to. As he reached the doors, Matt, Amy, Adam, and Jay were all walking up the stone steps. Matt was the first to see him. "Jeff?" He said, "Where's Trish?" Jeff sighed and hurried down the stairs to be with them. "Matt," He said, trying to ignore everyone staring, "I think I just made a horrible mistake."

* * *

While the boys were talking with Jeff, Amy slowly climbed the stairs and knocked on Jeff and Trish's hotel door. "Trish?" She said softly through the door, "Trish, hun, it's Amy. Open up." There was a small pause on the other side of the door, then it slowly opened a crack and Amy could see the blonde peek through. "See?" She said, "It's just me." Trish laughed a little, then opened the door wider and motioned Amy in.  
"So," Amy began, "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" "Well, I always do tell you my embarrassing moments," Trish said pathetically, folding her arms over her chest. "It's okay, Trish." Amy reassured her, "You know you can tell me anything." "Alright," Trish blew a few bangs away from her eyes. "Something happened at that bar Matt pointed out two years ago, which is sorta the main reason Jeff and I broke up. And when I saw it…I…I just kinda…fell apart." Trish wiped a few mascara trails off of her cheek. "I didn't know what else to do, go I ran back to the hotel and Jeff ran after me. He came into the hotel room…he was holding me…And I told him I loved him. And do you know what he said?" Amy didn't have the greatest feeling inside of her. "What?" She choked.  
"Nothing," Trish lost eye contact and looked towards the ceiling, "And then he ran away." "Oh, Trish…" Amy soothed, bringing the blonde into her arms.  
Amy couldn't believe what Jeff had done. He loved Trish, but then when she expresses the same feelings he runs off. As she held the blonde against her, she could only hope the boys were knocking some sense into Jeff's skull.

* * *

"Okay," Adam began, "So, why did you run off?" "I dunno," Jeff stuttered, "It was just too much. I mean, before she told me one thing, then tonight she told me something totally different. It just took me by surprise, I guess, and I didn't know what to do." "So you left her!?" Matt shouted.  
"Whoa, wait a minute, Matt." Jay interrupted, "Calm down. I can kinda see where Jeff's coming from here." When both Matt and Jeff looked at him strangely, he began to explain. "Look, the guy's obviously upset. Confused. What else was he supposed to do?" "Um, how 'bout tell the truth to his woman and live happily ever after?" Adam said, although he was trying not to be as cocky as Matt. "Guys," Jay said sternly, "I think we should leave this to Jeff and Trish, don't you?" They all nodded in agreement. "Here's one piece of advice," Adam added, "Just tell her how you really feel." "Right," Jeff said, and turned to go back into the hotel. He was a little embarrassed that all of his closest friends now knew what happened with him and Trish, and there was a pair of WWE Divas in his hotel room that were ready to scratch his eyes out.

* * *

Just as he began to walk up the staircase, Amy emerged from the hotel room and met him half way. "She's heartbroken, Jeff." She said as they both simultaneously stopped. She was about to say something else, but stopped herself and continued walking down the stairs.  
Jeff watched as she walked away, then made his way back up the stairs. Dreading the site of the blonde that he knew he would see once he opened their hotel door.  
As he approached the door, he realized he didn't know what the hell he was going to say. "Trish.." He squeaked as he knocked his fist against the thick door. There was a silence on the other side of the door, then it suddenly flung open and Jeff's stood heartbroken, staring face-to-face with the woman he loved, but hurt so badly.  
"Can I explain?" He asked quietly. Although she had a fierce tint of anger in her eyes, her features were saddened as she nodded solemnly. She walked back into the room and sat on the bed, Jeff followed, shutting the door behind him.  
"Okay," Trish said, sounding to-the-point but still upset, "Explain." "The truth is, I never meant to hurt you, baby. I'm sorry," Trish didn't respond, she just sobbed into her hands as she sat upon the edge of the bed. Instead of continuing, Jeff stood Trish up. "C'mere," He said. She sobbed into his chest, letting all her tears fall wherever they wanted. As Jeff stroked her blonde hair, she finally came together.  
"I'm sorry, Jeff." She laughed a little, "I didn't mean to just fall apart like that," she rubbed here eye, causing the mascara and dark eye-makeup to smear, making it look like she had just received a black eye. Jeff laughed and stepped forward, "Here...let me fix that," 


	11. A Brother's Mistake

**(Chapter 11)**  
(Moments earlier) "What do you thinks taking them so long?" Matt impatiently shivered in the cold.  
"Matt!" Amy scolded, "Calm down. I'm sure they're just talking. You're the only one that was expecting them to be out in 5 seconds anyway," "I don't wanna take that chance again," Matt decided, "I'm just gonna go check on them," Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Matt ran inside the hotel. "Matt!" Amy called, but it was useless.  
Matt ran up the staircase and directly into Jeff and Trish's room, grinning to himself as he realized their door was partially open. Without knocking, he threw open the door. As Trish and Jeff's lips were about to meet once again, the door whooshed open, causing Trish to scream and back away from Jeff. Once she saw Matt standing in the doorway, she released a sigh of relief, as did Jeff.  
Matt stood in shock at what he saw. His little brother and past love were standing short of breath, Trish was backed up against a wall, with what looked like a black eye. He did what he thought was right, and put two-and-two together. "Jeff!" he yelled fiercely.  
Jeff stood confused, "What?" "Don't what me!" Matt yelled loudly, "How could you be so stupid!? You've been waiting all this time for Trish to tell you she loves you, and when she finally does you run off? Then, when you come back to talk to her, you hit her!?" Trish tried to stop him, but he ignored her. "Do you ever use your head, Jeff? Ever!? Most people learn from their mistakes. But no, not you. Not Jeff Hardy. Are you still on those drugs or something? Because it sure seems like it," Right when the words escaped his lips, Matt regretted them. He heard Trish's gasp, but Jeff was silent. Although he knew he had gone too far, Matt remained stone-faced and emotionless.  
Inside, Jeff was hurting. In more pain then he had ever been in. He just stared at Matt, contemplating if he should take Trish with him or not. Deciding time to himself would be what he needed, he took a quick glance at Trish, meeting her eyes, then turned back to Matt, and walked out of the hotel room.  
Jeff ran. He just…ran. Although he didn't know where he was going. As he ran down the stairs, he was stopped by Amy. "Jeff!" She cried. He stopped to look at her, then continued running.  
Torn whether to follow Jeff or check on Matt, she made a split-second decision to run up the stairs and find Matt.  
She ran into the hotel room to see Trish frantically screaming at Matt with whatever voice she had left, "How could you do that!?" She screamed, "Matt, that never happened! Now look what you did!" Trish collapsed onto the floor.  
"What the hell Is going on here?" Amy asked, eyes wide. She looked at Matt, noticing the lack-of-innocent look upon his face, "Matt, what did you do?" As Trish ran out the door after Jeff, Matt managed to choke out a few, meaningless words, "We all make mistakes, don't we?" 


	12. Realization

**Hey, Guys! Yeah, its been a while. I know, i'm sorry. But my computer is finally fixed to i'm now free to update! This update is actually both chapter 12 AND 13, but i decided to combine them together since they were both so short. :) I hope you enjoy 'em. Thanks so much! luv ya all! ;)**

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RR! i love reviews -D**

**XoXoCandy**

**(Chapter 12) **

The next morning, Jeff lay sleeping in his clothes on top of the covers, Trish on top of him, using his back as a pillow and hugging his mid-section.

The night before had been hectic. After Amy had ran into the hotel room, Trish had gone looking for Jeff. She found him, although he didn't seem like talking that much. They walked back to the hotel room, and fell asleep in their same clothes. Luckily, they hadn't bumped into Matt on the way back.

Matt had told Amy what happened, and she was almost speechless. How could he make such a horrible mistake? This one was going to be hard to fix.

Jeff woke up before Trish, and skillfully managed to get up and take a shower without waking her up. After his shower, he slipped a room key into his pocket, all the while studying Trish as she shifted in her uneasy sleep. Deciding once not to leave a note, he gently kissed her forehead and left their hotel room in silence.

Back in their own hotel room, Amy had forced Matt to sleep upon the sofa that was in their room to think over his actions while she stayed in their bed. Although the sofa was plenty comfortable, Matt felt as if he was sleeping upon rocks. Maybe pins and needles was more like it?

He awoke at nearly 5 in the morning. 4 hours of sleep, he thought with disgust. From his perch upon the sofa, he turned to look at Amy. She was still sleeping.

Sometimes, as he reminisced, Matt could only think to himself that she was the single tie that kept everything together. From his relationship with Jeff, to his own life. Amy was always there. The night earlier had a desperate need for someone -or something-to keep everything together. And that tie seemed to be Amy. She consoled Trish, reassured Matt, and even after all the chaos kept everything under control.

Suddenly being overwhelmed with passion for his mate, Matt walked over to the bed and leaned over his red-headed girlfriend. With a smile tugging at his lips, he watched as her eyes slowly flutter open. "Matt?" She mumbled.

"Morning, hun." He smiled, "I love you,"

Amy stopped her stretches and looked curiously looked up at Matt, "What?"

"I love you," he repeated, smiling all the more when he saw the grin upon his girlfriend's face.

"I love you too," She smiled. "Why the sudden expression of feelings?"

Becoming more serious then filled with love, he sat on the edge of the bed next to Amy. "I was just thinking to myself, and I realized I shouldn't have taken you for granted last night. I'm sorry,"

"Thanks, baby. Don't you think you should be apologizing to your only brother, and not me?"

Matt sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But not at 5:30 in the morning,"

She giggled, "C'mere, my guess is that you're still tiered, am I right?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "You're right." Climbing over, he joined his girlfriend on the bed and sunk into a much easier sleep.

At around 9ish, Amy and Matt woke to the annoying rings of the telephone.

"H-hello?" Amy groggily answered.

"Amy! Thank God you're awake. Is Jeff over there?" Trish frantically asked.

"No, Trish, he's not here." Amy answered, shooting a worrisome look at Matt, who was leaning over her shoulder, trying to listen to their conversation. "Isn't he with you?"

"No!" Trish cried, "He must've left sometime earlier. I woke up and he was gone. No note or anything."

Amy sighed and ran her fingers through her long, auburn hair. "Don't worry, Trish. He'll come back soon,"

"I know, Ames." Trish said, "But I don't want him to be doing anything he'll regret. I'm going out to look for him, you can go if you want to." Trish didn't bother saying good-bye before she hung up.

The red-head hung up the phone slowly, staring off into the distance. "Babe? What's wrong?" Matt asked, scooting himself closer to Amy.

"Jeff left this morning without Trish knowing, and now she's freaking out. She's gonna go look for him,"

"By herself?"

"That's what she said."

"Amy! You can let her go driving around a strange town looking for Jeff alone!" Matt exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Why not? Matt-what are you doing?"

"I don't know about you, babe. But I can't leave Trish alone, and I suppose it's best if I talk to Jeff myself." The elder Hardy quickly changed his pants and threw on a jacket, "Call me," He said, grabbing his phone and keys and running out the door.

"Matt!" Amy called, getting herself tangled in the sheets as she scrambled to her feet, "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

Jeff didn't know why he left this morning. Maybe it was because he needed to get away from everything for a few minutes. It couldn't be to get away from Trish, since his whole well-being seemed to ache for her. Matt. It had to be Matt. Matt and his hateful words.

Jeff knew the words had been a mistake. Since Matt's own eyes widened as he spoke them. But that didn't matter. Those words were still somewhere inside his older brother, they were just kept out of hearing distance. Until his mistake. Matt's mistake. He jumped to conclusions and look what it got him. A frantic blonde and a hurt brother.

Down.

He was down. Shot to the ground by his brother. But then, there was Trish…she was probably worrying about him right now. Maybe she's looking for me? Jeff thought. Then shook the thought out of his head.

Even if Trish, or someone else, would find him, he wouldn't talk to them. He had no desire too. Whatever he said to Trish never seemed quite right. They'd either leave her wondering, or make things worse. Never better. Amy, what could he say to Amy? He could thank her, for practically saving the night. No one could ever be upset with Ames. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same about his brother. There was nothing he wanted to say to him.

Jeff tried to shake the thoughts out of his head and looked down at the outside table he was sitting at. If Matt and Amy were looking for him, they'd never find him there. With Trish, on the other hand, it'd be the first place she'd pick.


	13. To Speak Without Words

**Hello Hello! This story is movin along pretty fast, so i'm planning on having it all posted in the upcoming weeks. There's not much to say now, besides i also updated Little Black Dress-just incase u care enough to review it for me, but other then that there's nothing. So please remember to review guys..it doesn't take that much energy to!**

**Enjoy the chapter..**

**XoXoCandy**

****

(Chapter 14)

As Amy climbed into the passenger seat of their rental, she noticed Trish's car was already gone. "She left," The red-head informed her boyfriend.

"I figured that," Matt said, shoving the keys into the ignition with a great amount of nervous force.

"It's okay, Matt." Amy cooed, placing her hand on his forearm with a soft, gentle touch. "We'll find him, and if we don't, Trish will."

The heart-broken blonde drove recklessly through the unfamiliar city streets, searching for the man she secretly loved. Although she knew exactly where he'd be, she didn't know how the hell she was going to get there.

Just then, Amy called. She was wondering where the Woman's Champ was going.

"Don't worry, Ames." Trish reassured her friend, "I know exactly where I'm going. Jeff will be there, and I'm sure he's fine. You and Matt and go ahead and head back to the hotel, I'd rather do this alone."

"If you say so, Trish." Amy sighed. "But don't you think Matt should talk to Jeff?"

"_If _Jeff decides to talk to anyone," Trish said casually, "Don't worry. Jeff's fine,"

Once again, Trish hadn't said good-bye or given any warning before she hung up her phone. Amy screamed through her teeth and threw the phone down. Even though Amy was frustrated, she was clinging on to Trish's last words. 'Jeff's fine'. Did she know that because she was with him? Did she see him? Or was she just guessing?

Amy asked Matt her question.

"None of them," He said as Amy noticed the extremely tight grip he had on the steering wheel, "Inside, she knows Jeff's okay. I guess that's just some bond people who are in love with each other have,"

Amy nodded. Matt was right.

**(Chapter 15)**

As Trish turned a corner into an even more familiar street, she noticed the very large sign that stated the name of the bar she was looking for. And sure enough, there was Jeff. Sitting alone at an outside table as the rain drizzled down on him, although he didn't seem to care.

The blonde carelessly parked her car, then ran with all her might across the street. Jeff turned his head and watched as she ran towards him, as though he was expecting her to be there.

He arose from his seat and caught the blonde in his arms as she reached him.

"You're okay…" She sobbed into his shirt, "I can't believe you're still okay.."

Jeff had no response. He just ran his fingers through her hair, breathing a sigh of relief.

The two, who were alone and in love with each other, kept all feelings locked inside as they embraced in the front of that bar where everything fell apart those few years ago.

After what seemed like hours, Trish finally managed to control her tears and look up at Jeff. "C'mon," She said, "Let's go back to the hotel."

Jeff didn't respond. He just nodded, and followed the blonde to her rental car, leaving his parked on the side of the road.

When they returned to their hotel room, Trish had already realized Jeff wasn't in much of a chatty mood, and let him do as he pleased until she got out of the shower.

"Just..stay here for now, please?" She begged him. Knowing that she wouldn't get works in return, his nod was enough.

After her shower, Trish pulled on a towel and peeked through a crack in the door to see Jeff laying upon the bed. He was crying.

Overcome with emotion she opened the door, not caring if the towel she was wearing was falling off, and laid down on the bed next to Jeff, resting her head upon his shoulder. "I can't say I know how you're feeling, baby, because I don't. But I can say this…I love you. And I have loved you for the longest time. You don't have to love me back, but I just thought I'd let you know. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Okay? And I don't expect anything in return."

Jeff didn't say anything at all, but Trish didn't really expect him too. He wrapped his arms gently around her, and hugged her tightly, as he always did when she was upset. But it was a friendly way, not a romantic one. And that's exactly what confused her. Seconds before Matt barged in and ruined everything, he was just about to kiss her. And now, after the ruckus, he sunk back into nothing more then her friend…as they had been all those years. But it's better then nothing, Trish decided, and left it at that.

For the rest of the night, Jeff did as he was supposed to without speaking to Trish, and they were out the door heading towards home in no time. Matt hadn't called, but Trish secretly called Amy to tell her she found Jeff, and as she had said, he was alright and they Jeff probably needed a week or two alone, and that calling or stopping by his house wasn't the greatest idea until he was ready to talk.

When they arrived at his house, Trish said good-bye and turned to leave when Jeff grabbed her arm, and in his own way asked her to stay without words.

And so she did.

Matt didn't think it was the greatest idea not speaking with Jeff just because Trish thought it was for the better. But then Amy reminded him about how when they were looking for Jeff, Trish knew he was alright, and Matt said himself it was a special bond they had between them since they were in love.

All through the week, Trish stayed right at Jeff's side although she knew that he wouldn't be speaking to her anytime soon. But after all he endured, she couldn't just get up and leave him. Not at the time when he needed her most.

But it was killing her inside not knowing how he really felt about her. Maybe he still just wanted to be friends? Or maybe he really did love her, but decided not to tell her for the best of them both. Well, whatever his feelings were, she had to know. And soon.


	14. Words Upon Your Lips

**Whew! Okay, guys, the next update after this one should be the last! But i have another Jeff/Trish fic i should be posting soon! It's called "All I Ever Wanted" ..so keep that one in mind! And i plan on writing a song fic called "I'll Be" :D Also, Little Black Dress isnt really close to being finished..and yeah. I dont think theres really anything else left to say! So here's Chapter 16 and 17...18 (the last chapter) should be up soon!**

**So enjoy, and remember...read and review!**

**loVe alwaYs.. XoXoCandy**

**(Chapter 16)**

Late Sunday afternoon, Trish and Jeff left his North Carolina house on their way to Ohio to film a few house shows and Monday Night Raw. Hopefully by then he'd be talking to a few people closest to him. But after all that's happened with Jeff in the past few years, she learned not to get her hopes up.

Later that night, just as Jeff was beginning to fall asleep, Amy called Trish's cell phone.

"Trish? I haven't talked to you in forever! How's Jeff?" She asked.

She took the conversation out into the hallway, "He had just fallen asleep when you called. He's doing okay. But he still isn't talking to anyone."

"No?"

"No.." Trish sighed.

"Do you think he'll talk to Matt tomorrow? Or me even?"

"There's a slight chance, Ames. But don't get your hopes up. With Jeff, I've learned not to."

"Well, Trish.." The red-head replied with disappointment in her voice, "I better get going, Matt's sitting here and he wants to know what's going on. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay.." She hesitated. "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Jeff loves me?"

Amy sighed, and paused as if she knew the question would be coming sometime. "I don't know how to answer that, Trish. Jeff can be complicated and simple at the same time. It's hard to read what he's thinking all the time-" She heard Trish's sniff from the other line, "You okay?"

"I'm just…confused." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I think we all are, Trish." The redhead replied warmly, "Just keep hanging in there, and everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Amy. Bye."

Trish hung up her phone and slipped back into their hotel room, clinging onto her hopes that Jeff would become normal again, after everything that has happened.

All through the house shows, Jeff made some progress. But not much. He would answer to all the crew backstage, the fans, and Vince McMahon. All he really said was 'sure' or 'no' or 'hi'. If you counted that as progress at all. Trish remained at his side all along, heart aching in the process.

But soon, it came time for Monday night Raw. And although Vince knew all too well what Jeff was going though, he had decided that tonight would be the night Jeff would finally receive what he had dreamed for growing up. Tonight was finally the night Jeff would win the World Champion title. As usual, Trish was right at his side when they both heard the news for the first time. Her heart practically stopped when she saw Jeff smile for the first time in forever.

Maybe everything was going to be okay.

As Jeff waited in his dressing room, warming up, Trish had left to wander off and do some things for herself. As she turned a corner she found herself staring at her redheaded friend running towards her.

"Trish!" She shouted, obviously out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry.." she giggled, "I was just taking a walk. Why do you need me?"

"Matt wants to know if he can talk to Jeff."

Inside, Trish screamed. If Jeff wasn't even talking to her, why in the hell would he want to talk to Matt? "I dunno, Ames.."

"Please, Trish!" she begged, "C'mon, Jeff _is_ Matt's only little brother."

The blonde offered a weak smile, "Okay, Amy." She said, "I guess it should be up to Jeff anyways. But if he doesn't talk, then don't blame me."

"Thanks, Trish." the diva smiled, "I'll go tell him right now."

The fiery redhead bounded off around the corner wearing her usual pretty smile. And Trish stopped to think. Even if Jeff did talk to Matt, what would they say? Everything that's currently happening is basically his fault. Trish grunted, everything seemed to be spinning. She just wanted life the way it was before, when Jeff was still Jeff, no matter if he loved her or not.

**(Chapter 17)**

After a little over a half-hour, Trish began walking down the hallway where the locker room her and Jeff were sharing was located. As she turned the corner, she saw Matt walk out of the room and shake his head at Amy, who was standing outside the door. The blonde ran up to them, and Matt didn't exactly greet her warmly.

"So, what did he say?" she asked.

Matt looked at her straight in the eye, then sighed, "Absolutely nothing. I sat there practically talking to myself for a half an hour."

"Well, even though he wasn't talking I'm sure he was listening, Matt." Amy said warmly, wrapping her arm around his waist.

The elder Hardy shrugged, then glanced solemnly at Trish. "I know he isn't talking to me yet," He began, "But he still might talk to you."

"But I've been with him for the past two weeks and"

Matt cut her off, "Exactly my point."

Trish finally got what Matt was trying to say. Jeff refused to talk to anyone or come in contact with anyone at all, besides her. She was the one he had asked to stay with all week, and she was the one that was by his side when no one else could be.

She nodded, then slowly turned the handle and walked into the locker room. When she walked in, Jeff shifted his eyes slightly, then moved them back to where they were before. He was sitting on the small sofa located in the back of the room all alone. Cautiously, she proceeded to walk towards him and take a place next to him on the small sofa.

"Hey.." She smiled warmly, patting his knee. "Hope you don't mind."

No answer.

"Jeff.." She sighed, "I know you may not feel like talking to me, but I really need to talk to you. I've been watching you for the past two weeks sink back into nothing but pathetic remains of your old self. It's breaking my heart. I know you know I love you. I told you that before. But what I really need to know, Jeff, is if _you_ love me. Please talk to me, baby. Just this once.."

He shifted slightly then gazed towards the ceiling, placing his fingertips lightly upon his lips, as if to be thinking. But he gave no answer.

She shied the other way, "That's what I thought.." she mumbled to herself.

"Can I show you?"

The blonde practically gave herself whiplash at the familiar voice. She turned to see Jeff only of few inches away from her, his piercing green eyes gazing directly into hers.

"Sure.." She managed to choke out.

The Hardy moved slightly towards her, placing one hand on her thy and the other around the back of her head, and kissed her.

She felt his lips warm against hers, and the sudden memories came flooding back. From their past friendship all the way to that horrible night. She deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue against his lips, wanting to cherish the moment, hoping it would never end. As she reached to grab his shirt, he pulled away. Trish stared at his lips, then raised her eyes to meet Jeff's.

They seemed to be dancing.

Before any words would escape her mouth, Jeff arose and walked out of the locker room. At first, Trish thought of following. Then she realized he was leaving to win his match, to win the World title.

She smiled to herself, and laid back down on the couch. He loved her. He had loved her all long. After what had happened with Matt, maybe he just needed some time to himself. Some time to think and comprehend where his life was going, and where it was going to stop. All those nights she had felt clueless and was left wondering if Jeff had loved her. But really the answer was right in front of her the whole time. He had loved her. If he hadn't, then why would he have asked her to stay with him? At the arena, at the hotel, and even at his home way back in North Carolina. She smiled to herself, then suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

"Trish..?" Amy poked hear head through the door, then opened it wider and stepped inside to join Trish on the sofa. "So, what did he say?"

"Nothing. Really." The blonde spoke barley above a whisper.

"Then why the hell are you smiling?" She asked anxiously.

"Because.."

"Why? What happened?"

"I asked him to tell me if he loved me, but then he didn't respond. I was just about to leave when he asked me if he could show me."

_Now_ she had Amy's attention. The redhead leaned closer to Trish and leaned in as if she was about to tell her the world's biggest secret. "And then..?"

"And then he kissed me," She spoke softly and peacefully. Inside, Trish was completely floating away. But then something clicked in her mind. "Is Jeff wrestling right now?"

"Yeah, wanna watch the match with me? Matt's behind the curtain, so I have no one to watch the match with." Amy stood up and turned on the television that was in the locker room.

"Actually, Amy, I'm sorry but there's something I have to do." Trish bolted out of her seat and ran out of the locker room before Amy could stop her.

"ButTrish!" She called. But it was too late, and the diva decided not to stop her from whatever she had to do.

(( hang in there! updates should be comin soon! ;) ))


	15. Don't Speak

HEY GUYS! Okay, I _finally _have the last chapter of this story up! Im really excited about it, i like it a lot and i hope you guys do to! Please read & review! Thank you so much for sticking through this story with me! I've hope you liked reading this as much as I did writing it :)

God bless!

xox Candy

* * *

Taking a deep inhale, Trish slowly made her way backstage, where both Matt and Vince McMahon were in the gorilla position watching Jeff's World Title match.

Matt, she noticed, seemed tense and worried. After all, is little brother was some-what known to slack off at times, and now was _not_ the match to be doing so.

But Mr. McMahon, on the other hand, seemed quite confident in the young Hardy as he watched with an unfaltering gaze into the monitor. There was a small smile plastered on his face, and his arms were folded across his heavy chest.

"Hey, Matt.." Trish whispered as she walked up behind him, "How's he doing?"

The dark Hardy didn't turn to look at her when he answered, "Pretty good, actually." He spoke quietly, "He's certainly working his ass off."

The blonde managed to smile a little. From what she was catching of the match off Matt's monitor, everything seemed to be going great.

"Hey.. Matt.." Trish mumbled, taking another step closer to him. "I'm sorry Jeff didn't talk to you earlier,"

For a minute, Matt didn't answer, but although his eyes never moved from the screen, he seemed to be processing Trish's words. "It's totally fine, Trish." He finally spoke, "At first I was mad.. Here I was, his only brother, and he was only speaking to you. I guess I should be the one saying sorry to you, Trish. I expected him to talk to me, even though I was the main reason he wasn't talking in the first place. Then when he decided to stay with you, after wanting absolutely nothing to do with me, I guess I got a little jealous. But now that I think about it I can understand why he did what he did." He paused for a moment, smiling over at Trish. "He's loved you sine you broke up, Trish. And he's wanted nothing _but_ you for a _very_ long time.."

Trish looked down at the ground when she felt a rosy blush burn in her cheeks.

"Hey.." Matt put a soft thumb under her chin, lifting her face towards his. "Don't be embarrassed, Trish." He smiled warmly at her, "You've always made Jeff happier then anyone else. I'm proud of you."

Trish smiled, laughing a bit. "Thanks, Matt."

Turing back around to face the monitor, Vince McMahon let out a small sigh, mixed in with a little laughter.

Twenty minutes later, the exciting match was finally beginning to close. Trish could feel the tension and excitement in the air. She noticed a few minutes earlier that Matt had started fidgeting with his hands, and Mr. McMahon himself started to sway back and forth.

Each of them seemed nervous, anxious for the 3 count to arrive. But Trish was as calm as ever, wanting so badly for the moment where she would be able do to something she's wanted to for a very long time..

Matt held his breath as Jeff placed the title belt over Hunter's chest, then going up for the Swanton Bomb. Cameras everywhere were flashing like crazy. The pin fall. 1...2...3.

The bell had rung. Jeff was now - finally - the WWE World Champion.

Cheers echoed throughout the backstage halls. The fans were going crazy. Stumbling to his feet, Jeff's music hit, and with it came Matt, Amy, and Trish as they ran into the ring.

Matt reached him first, embracing him in a huge hug, then letting Amy do the same. But after she released him, Jeff switched his gaze and locked it upon Trish, who approached him with the same sneaky smile he also wore.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Hardy," The little blonde grinned, letting her own fingers tangle with the ones Jeff had been holding his new World title with, and pressing her chest against his. "Looks like you have everything you've ever wanted now."

Jeff smiled down at her, laughing a bit. "Well…not everything."

Trish just laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and finally bringing his warm lips to hers, embracing in a passionate tangle.

The crowd cheered even louder, and Matt and Amy just looked on with smiling faces as their kiss only deepened.

Jeff finally pulled away, now breathless then before. "Okay, _now_ I think I have everything I've ever wanted… almost."

Trish laughed, toying with the skin of his chest. "Oh, wait, lemme guess, mini Hardy boys runnin around?"

"Well, I could use a mini Stratus, too."

After another quick kiss, Trish looked up at him. "Whatever we want, baby, we'll have. And I'd be happy to give whatever I have to you."

Jeff nodded, "Well, I'm yours for the taking, Trish." Then looked up at his brother and Amy, almost forgetting they had been there in the first place.

"Congratulations, Jeff." Matt spoke, "You finally got it."

Jeff looked down at his title, wrapping an arm around Trish's waist. "Yeah, it sorta took a while, didn't it?"

Matt shook his head, "No, I meant Trish."

"Actually, I think we've been together for a long, long time." The younger Hardy looked down at the little blonde. "Trish, I--"

"Shhh.." Trish Stratus placed her fingertips upon his warm lips, silencing him. "Don't Speak." Then locked his lips with her own.

--Finished

Okay! Sorry the last chap took so long, but i hope it was worth it:) R&R!

Sooo much love, xox candy


End file.
